List of English language Indigo League home video releases (Region 1)
The following is a list of all of the English language home video releases of the first season of the Pokémon anime, Indigo League, in and . DVD releases are for , releases are for (although they may be playable in other regions), and all releases are . In Region 1 releases, the episodes are ordered and separated according to Viz Media season (which correspond to opening themes), rather than by standard seasons (in the same way as on Pokémon.com). Single releases The Indigo League single releases were published by VIZ Media and distributed by (now known as ). Optional English closed captioning is included on the DVDs. Bonuses Various of The Electric Tale of Pikachu were included with some of the original individual releases. The first sampler, included with I Choose You! Pikachu!, was actually released before the first issue of the regular monthly issues of the manga, making it the first appearance of any Pokémon manga to English-speaking audiences. Some videos also had lenticular trading cards included. Box sets First edition VIZ Media began releasing DVD boxed sets of Indigo League episodes in 2006, around the time of the Pokémon 10th Anniversary. These releases collect the season in three boxed sets each containing three DVD cases with one disc each. Optional English closed captioning is included on the DVDs. The full version of the Kanto Pokérap is available on Disc 1 of the DVD box set without the first three intro sentences. The other discs don't feature the Pokérap. Pikachu's Jukebox is included with the episodes, but in a mostly different order than on Pokémon TV. Who's That Pokémon? is included on all episodes. Part 1: Episodes 1-26 Part 1 contains Volumes 1 through 3. It was released on November 21, 2006 and its catalogue number is DPMBS1. It contains three DVDs with 26 episodes across them combined. Part 2: Episodes 27-52 Part 2 contains Volumes 4 through 6. It was released on November 13, 2007 and its catalogue number is DPMBS1B. It contains three DVDs with 26 episodes across them combined. Part 3: Episodes 53-79 Part 3 contains Volumes 7 through 9. It was released on February 18, 2008 and its catalogue number is DPMBS3B. It contains three DVDs with 27 episodes across them combined. The episode Go West Young Meowth is listed as Hollywood Heartbreak on the DVD cover. Second edition VIZ Media began releasing new DVD sets of the Indigo League episodes again in November 2013. There are three volumes, which are DVD cases (rather than box sets) containing three discs each. The Complete Collection is a box set that contains all three of the second edition volumes. Optional English closed captioning is included on the DVDs. The full version of the Kanto Pokérap is available on Disc 1 of the DVD box set without the first three intro sentences. The other discs don't feature the Pokérap. Pikachu's Jukebox is included with the episodes, but in a mostly different order than on Pokémon TV. Who's That Pokémon? is included on all episodes. The discs are identical to those released in the first edition, except that this release does not include Holiday Hi-Jynx. Volume 1 Volume 1 was released in North America on November 5, 2013. It contains three DVDs with 26 episodes across them combined. Volume 2 Volume 2 was released in North America on October 28, 2014. It contains three DVDs with 26 episodes across them combined. Volume 3 Volume 3 was released in North America on October 28, 2014. It contains three DVDs with 26 episodes across them combined. This release does not include Holiday Hi-Jynx. The Complete Collection Pokémon: Indigo League - The Complete Collection was released in North America on October 28, 2014. This box set contains the three second edition volumes. It contains nine DVDs with 78 episodes across them combined. Optional English closed captioning is included on the DVDs. The full version of the Kanto Pokérap is available on Disc 1 of the DVD box set without the first three intro sentences. Discs 2-6 feature the full Pokerap with the intro sentences, while Discs 7-9 don't feature it at all. Pikachu's Jukebox is included with the episodes, but in a mostly different order than on Pokémon TV. Who's That Pokémon? is included on all episodes. This release does not include Holiday Hi-Jynx. Each disc features artwork of a specific Pokémon on the disc itself. Blu-ray The Pokemon: Indigo League, Season 1 - Champion's Edition Blu-ray set was released by VIZ Media on November 14, 2017, containing six discs with 52 episodes across them combined. Optional English closed captioning is included. It also includes the Pokérap, Who's That Pokémon? gallery, 64-page manga sampler and a recipe card (promoting The Pokémon Cookbook: Easy & Fun Recipes). Trivia * On retail websites, the second North American boxset image shows Jessie's Arbok right next to her. However, on all actual boxsets it is Ekans that appears. * On retail websites, Volume 1 of the second edition releases uses a different cover that labelled it as "Season 1" rather than "Volume 1". Indigo League box 2 cover retail.jpg|Retail cover of the second boxset of the first edition Indigo League Region 1 boxed set 1 2nd edition prerelease.png|Pre-release cover of the Volume 1 boxset of the second edition External links *Dogasu's Backpack - Pokémon Indigo League DVD Guide *Pokémon: Indigo League - The Complete Collection on VIZ Media's website Indigo League Category:Lists